John Maxson
|affiliation =Brotherhood of Steel |rank =High Elder |role =Leader |location =Lost Hills bunker, Level 4 |quests =''Scout the northern wastes'' |actor =Frank Welker |tag skills = |derived =Hit Points: 85 Experience Points: 250 Armor Class: 12 Action Points: 8 Carry Weight: 225 Melee Damage: 3 Sequence: 16 Healing Rate: 2 |proto = |dialogue =MAXSON.MSG |family =Roger Maxson - grandfather Maxson II - father Jeremy Maxson - descendant Jonathan Maxson - descendant Arthur Maxson - descendant |footer = In-game image of Maxson. }} General John Maxson'John Maxson: ''"{100}{}{You see General Maxson.}" (MAXSON.MSG) is the grandson of Roger Maxson, and the High Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel in the year 2161. Background Tough, old, and confident, John Maxson was born into the Brotherhood around 2097 and is as good as the Maxson line of Brotherhood generals come. He showed tremendous promise as an Initiate and a Knight, travelling the wastes far and wide and forming lasting relations with various people in the wasteland, including Butch Harris.The Vault Dweller: "{1012}{}{Hub}" John Maxson: "{1112}{Gen_64}{The Hub's down to the southeast. They trade us food and things for the weapons we make here. Now if you're ever down there, you talk to Butch Harris.}" (MAXSON.MSG)The Vault Dweller: "{1013}{}{Butch}" John Maxson: "{1113}{Gen_65}{Butch is the head of the Far Go Traders. He's a little slimy, but he's not a total waste. Unlike those Water Merchants. Bunch of damn vultures, all of 'em.}" (MAXSON.MSG) By the time he was inducted into the Paladin caste in 2135, at 38, he was a formidable warrior and a force to be reckoned with. His reputation and talents were further confirmed when he rose to the rank of Head Paladin, the absolute best warrior and tactical commander within the Brotherhood of Steel.Fallout Official Survival Guide p.101-102: "'General Maxson: High Elder of the Brotherhood'' Maxson is the leader of the Brotherhood tough, old, and confident. He was born about twenty years after the apocalypse, and knows a little about the war from stories told by his father and grandfather. He can give the player a book describing the history of the order. Last in a long line of generals, he would rather be outside fighting enemies than tied down by the politics of his office. He is busy, direct, and honest. He can tell the player much about the order and the people within it. Hints Maxson responds well to directness, and has no patience for characters who beat around the bush or waste his time. By warning him of the mutant threat, the player can get the Brotherhood's help against the mutants." His last promotion came at the cost of a personal tragedy. In 2155, his father was killed in a skirmish with the Vipers. Four years later, in 2159, the Council convinced him to accept the position of High Elder,The Vault Dweller: "{1006}{}{Elder}" John Maxson: "{1106}{Gen_58}{Hehehe. A fine, handsome, upstanding man. The High Elder position is to mediate the meetings between the Elders. You see, two years ago I got talked into it. If I'd of known then...}" (MAXSON.MSG) becoming the third Maxson to hold the rank. However, he was not quite aware of the sheer volume of politics associated with the office. By the time the Vault Dweller meets him in 2162, he is 65. His body ages, but his mind remains as sharp as ever, yearning to fight the enemies of the Brotherhood, rather than remain underground. Maxson isn't too popular among the Elders, as he is considered a bit crazy. His claims about an army massing in the north are met with incredulity and all motions to send an expedition there are voted down as risky. After all, sending tens of troops into the irradiated wastes can be dangerous and risk the Brotherhood's very existence. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests *''Scout the northern wastes: From scout reports, it is rumored that there is a super mutant nest somewhere to the north. Maxson wants you to confirm these rumors. Tell me about Inventory Appearances John Maxson appears only in ''Fallout as a talking head. He is voiced by Frank Welker. In the game, he is referred to only as General Maxson, only being given a first name in Chris Avellone's Fallout Bible, where all the dates mentioned in this article also come from, although some of it might have appeared already in the original Fallout timeline by Brian Freyermuth. He is mentioned in the Citadel terminal entries - along with his ally, the Vault Dweller - in Fallout 3. Gallery FO01 NPC Maxson N.png| "I grew up too isolated here. Can you imagine spending your whole life inside one small place, then having to go out into the world?" FO01 NPC Maxson G.png| "Hello, youngster. Cabbot said you wanted to talk. Look I'm uh . . . I'm pretty stacked up right now, so I'll uh . . . I'll help you out as long as you don't start flappin' your gums too much. You know, outsiders are like that, always jawin' . . . Hehehe. Kinda like me, huh?" FO01 NPC Maxson B.png| "That's it. I warned the Elders that bringin' in an Outsider could be trouble. (shouting aside) Guards! There's an Initiate here who needs some quiet time to discover some manners." Avatar-John Maxson.jpg|John Maxson's headshot References Category:Fallout human characters Category:Fallout talking heads Category:Fallout Brotherhood of Steel characters Category:Fallout 3 Brotherhood of Steel characters Category:Fallout 3 mentioned-only characters Category:Fallout Bible human characters Category:Brotherhood of Steel (West Coast) characters Category:Lost Hills characters de:John Maxson es:John Maxson hu:John Maxson it:John Maxson pl:John Maxson pt:John Maxson ru:Джон Мэксон uk:Джон Мексон zh:约翰·麦克森